Call Me Doctor
by CornCob
Summary: Leon goes to the dental offices of one Dr. Strife, but it's not just his cavities that get filled!  Written for a friend.  Pretty much a PWP crackfic. CL


Disclaimer: 

Yea, I don't own anything. No pretty men, no dental tools, nothing. Please don't sue me. There's nothing to gain. All this stuff belongs to SquareEnix and whatnot. All hail to them and yada yada. 

Author's Note: 

Well guys...I never thought I would EVER write one of these...I wasn't ever planning on doing it, but you see...this isn't exactly done by my own will. My dear, sweet friend Sleighbells certainly knows how to force me to do her bidding! She is holding a LONG-awaited and well-loved fic hostage if I didn't write her a Cloud/Leon lemon! She is pure evil! Anyway, this story is all for her! Here you go, Sleighbells! Hope you enjoy, and to everyone else: Go easy on me! I have never written a lemon before! 

This is Sleighbells, I love this. About time I got something in return for all that stuff I have done for her. Anyway it's amazing and funny, so enjoy.

* * *

Leon hated dentists. Actually, Leon hated just about anyone in the medical field, but since he was currently in the waiting room of an oral surgeon, he hated dentists the most. Not only did he hate them, but he despised their shitty selection of reading material.

He was about to express his distaste for a teen girls' magazine by ripping it in half when his own name reached his ears.

"Squall Leonhart, the Doctor will see you now!"

It would seem the trendy; too-pink magazine was getting off easy today as the brunet set it down and stood from his seat. Looking around, he found a small brunette woman waiting for him in a nearby doorway.

She wore the most colorful pair of scrubs he had ever seen on another human and she seemed _way_ too cheerful to be working in a dental office. Weren't the people here supposed to be suicidal and unstable? The secretary seemed to have that down just fine. What was his name, Vincent? Yea, that guy belonged here.

"Hello! My name is Aerith! Come this way, please!"

Leon grunted and followed the young woman down the narrow hall, peeking in all he doors they passed, checking for unconscious or horribly mutilated bodies.

Had he mentioned that he hated the dentist because he was _scared_ of them? Oh yes, he was a denta-phobe, were there such a word. Ever since his first visit to the dentist as a young boy, he had been traumatized. He was visiting for a routine tooth cleaning. Everything was going just fine until the dentist, Doctor..Fair, was it? Yes. Until Dr. Fair sneezed and accidentally sliced the young boy across the face with the probe.

Leon idly rubbed the scar across his face as his cheerful guide stopped before a closed, white-washed door.

"Just wait in here, Sir. Doctor Strife will be right with you!"

Entering the room and closing the door, Leon couldn't help but notice the ominous name. Of course he would wind up with some "Strife" doctor. Then again, he'd had "Fair" before, and look what that got him.

Swallowing, the brunet glanced at his surroundings. White wall, white wall, uncomfortable dentist chair, weird movable mirror light thing, white wall….there wasn't much to look at in here, and dammit, he needed something to distract him. How else was he supposed to ignore his impending death?

Gods, he hated the dentist's office. He hated the gloomy secretary, the cheery nurse, and most of all, this Strife person. Hmmm…he was probably some ugly, over-weight, grey-haired, 37 year old man with sadistic tendencies.

Leon wasn't stupid, he know about dentists. He heard that they got their patients all gassed-up and then fondled them while they were unconscious!

He was in the middle of imagining his own brutal rape when the door knob twisted and the door pushed open.

Expecting his preconceived version of Dr. Strife, Leon found himself in shock at the young, slim blond standing in the doorway. He had no idea that there was such a thing as a hot dentist!

In the back of his mind he reasoned that Jeffrey Dahmer had been a fairly attractive man, too, and look how he turned out.

The blond in the white overcoat looked up from his clipboard with the most amazing pair of bright blue eyes the brunet had ever seen.

The moment the dentist saw Leon, his brain stopped. So much for the ugly, over-weight, grey-haired, 37 year old patient he had been expecting to see today. He hadn't had an attractive patient in quite some time. No wonder his nurse was giggling on her way to get him.

Pushing away questions of the legality of fucking the patients, he set his clipboard on the counter and approached this 'Squall Leonhart" fellow.

"I'm Dr. Strife, but you can call me Cloud."

Leon regarded the hand that was being held out to him. On one end, touching the man sounded like a wonderful idea…on the other…this man was a dentist! He couldn't be sane.

"I'm Leon."

Cloud smirked and dropped his rejected hand back to his side. Seemed he had another denta-phobe on his hands. No matter, he would just have to make this a very pleasurable experience for the man. To cure him of his fears and all that, you know.

"All right then, Leon. If you would have a seat…"

He motioned to the large reclining chair as he seated himself on his own small stool.

Leon gave Cloud a suspicious look as he sat down. He _knew_ this guy was going to be weird. The blond wouldn't stop staring at him…but he was sexy, so that made it okay, right?

"So, Leon…" Cloud drawled out as he popped his latex gloves into place.

"Any allergies I should know about? Latex? Lubricants?"

He tried to contain his laughter as Leon whipped his head around with a horrified expression.

"What?!"

"The latex gloves and the lubricant for the dental tools." He gestured to his array of metallic instruments, ignoring Leon's look of disbelief.

"…No." Leon finally answered.

"Good, now…lay back and relax."

Leon did as he was instructed while Cloud watched on in interest. He loved watching people try to get comfortable in these chairs, it just wasn't possible.

He rolled over to Leon's side and adjusted the overhanging light panel.

"All right then, Mr. Leonhart, I see we are just here for a cleaning today. This should be quite painless. Enjoyable, really."

Leon tried not to let his mind get away from him as Cloud revealed a rather large tub of Vaseline, already dipping his gloved fingers into it.

Watching, he suddenly noticed the room had gotten much hotter than it had been moments ago. He was going to ask a question to distract him from the impure thoughts when Cloud's fingers began running along his lips, forcing a gasp from him.

"This is to keep your lips from drying out while we work. I know, it's usually done with a Q-Tip, but I seem to have misplaced those somewhere."

Cloud continued rubbing his fingers over the brunets now parted lips, grateful that his overcoat pooled in his lap enough to cover his steadily growing erection. He had definitely just found his new favorite patient.

Leon did not have the fortune of wearing such an overcoat and was doing everything in his power to stop his seductive dentist from getting to him.

When Cloud deemed Leon's lips to be properly coated, he ceased, to both of their disappointment, and produced a light blue clip-on bib from a drawer and fastened it around the brunet's neck. He was quite overjoyed by the slight bulge in his patients pants, though he was pretending not to notice for the time being.

Stopping to admire the view, Cloud noted that before today no one had been able to pull of the bib before, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't getting off on it. Call it a fetish, but gods he wanted to fuck this guy. The nurses either wouldn't know or wouldn't care, and this guy was practically begging for it!

Taking a deep, Cloud tried to be patient as he pulled the pale blue mask over his mouth and nose.

"Okay, Leon. Open your mouth and close your eyes."

Leon opened his mouth but couldn't bring himself t close his eyes. Not with this gorgeous but possibly insane man hovering to closely over him. The blond already had one hand on Leon's chin and the other was reaching for a tool of some sort. Perhaps Leon had been imagining the sexual tension from before...at least that was what he was about to believe until he noticed something in the corner of his eye. A whole damned box of Q-Tips.

Okay, so Sexy Dental Man _had_ been teasing him. Fine. He could play, too. All of his medical-induced fears were forgotten and replaced with sheer horniness. Leon was going to make this visit memorable.

At the first contact of the cold metal probe, Leon allowed his tongue to travel to it, trailing its tip up and down the side of it. When he saw those bright blue eyes widen, he smirked and let his own eyes slide shut.

Cloud wasn't exactly sure what was going on, or why this guy's attitude had changed so quickly, but he definitely liked it. Smirking, he removed the silver utensil and set it down on the tray. Making a forced "hmmmm" noise, he removed one of his gloves and dipped a bare finger into the brunet's open mouth. The medical field was one full of hands on experience, after all.

He was rewarded by that pink tongue as it instantly found its way to his finger, teasing lightly at it. Not even trying to contain the moan, Cloud made his approval known which caused Leon to close his lips and begin to suck gently on the engulfed digit.

At that point, Cloud had had enough. Quickly and without disrupting the beautiful brunet of his chore, he rose from his stool and moved to straddle Leon in his chair. He was already shoving his free hand up Leon's shirt, desperate to hear any noise from the man beneath him.

As Leon felt a purposeful finger flit across his right nipple, he dropped the finger from his mouth in favor of giving a labored groan. Eager to feel more, he allowed Cloud to work the shirt over his head and toss it to the floor. Part of him was curious as to why the blond had chosen not to remove the bib as well. Those thoughts quickly vanished, however, as the blond above him dipped his head to suck desperately at his neck as a small hand flicked eagerly at his nipple once more. Feeling more than just a little turned-on, Leon rose his arms to clutch Cloud's hips and grind the two of them together.

Cloud instantly moaned and allowed one of his hands to quickly travel lower down the brunet's body. He swiftly slid his fingers into Leon's pants and made quick work to clutch the waiting, heated cock inside. The reaction was instantaneous. No sooner had Cloud touched him had Leon practically screamed. So he was a loud one? Cloud decided he could deal with that.

Cloud continued to pump Leon until his wrist ached from the awkward angle. Leon groaned his disappointment when the hand left his dick and traveled back up to his throat.

"Take off your pants."

Through his clouded thoughts, Leon was able to make out the command well enough to comply. He struggled to remove his own pants while the man above him disrobed himself.

His work was rewarded when the now naked blond lowered his body to Leon's and their heated flesh met and rubbed together. It sent shivers down Leon's spine as he felt their aching cocks slide against one another. He was about to break. If Cloud didn't do something soon, he was going to scream.

"C..Cloud—"

"Call me Doctor." Cloud moaned against Leon's neck as he continued rubbing himself against the other man.

"But you said..." Leon's sentence was halted as Cloud rose to smother the man's mouth with his own in their first kiss.

As he began shoving his tongue against Leon's, Cloud reached over for the tub of Vaseline once more. He shoved his fingers in and grabbed a liberal amount before drawing back and coating both of their cocks with it. While Leon went back to moaning, he slowly reached downwards to tease at the brunet's entrance. He wanted to hurry up and get the preparations over with, but he knew some things could not be rushed. Leon's hands clamped onto Cloud's shoulders as he felt the first finger slide inside of him. He wondered briefly if he should be angry, but decided he was too horny to care.

Noticing in frustration that Cloud seemed to be going so slowly, Leon reached down and grabbed the blond's hand and rammed those fingers inside of himself at an alarming pace. At this, Cloud could only moan in ecstasy. He had never experienced anything hotter than being used by this man for his own pleasure. Letting Leon continue fucking himself on his fingers for a moment longer, Cloud stopped them and positioned the head of his cock before the brunet's now Vaseline coated opening.

At the lack of friction, Leon cracked open his eyes to see Cloud staring down at him with a smirk.

"Say please."

Leon rolled his eyes.

"Fucking dentists."

With that, he reached up and pulled Cloud's erection closer to him before wrapping his legs around that slim waist. Happy with this answer just fine, Cloud slid smoothly in and quickly worked his way into a fast rhythm, pumping in and out of the brunet with breathless moans.

At the first contact with his prostate, Leon's eyes squeezed tightly shut as a loud moan tore out of him. Appreciative of the reaction, Cloud repeated the angle again and again, slamming into that same spot as a tell-tale heat began to form in his own stomach.

Knowing that he wouldn't last long against that delicious body that he was pounding into or the noise that was coming so freely from it, Cloud quickly reached for the brunet's slicked cock and began pumping mercilessly in time with his own thrusts. As he felt his orgasm nearing, Cloud felt Leon's body begin to quake and tighten around him. The brunet bit his lip as he came violently, splashing up against Cloud's belly. The erotic display was enough to send the blond over the edge as he came inside of the panting, exhausted, beautiful body beneath him.

The pair laid there for a while, Leon draped in the chair and Cloud pressed on top of him. Somewhere during their activities Cloud realized he had burnt the hell out of himself on that damned adjustable light panel and was in no hurry to move.

"This chair sucks…" The brunet under him groaned, causing Cloud to smirk.

"There is a couch in the lobby."

Leon smirked as well.

"Sounds good to me."

Cloud stood and reached for his clothing, putting it all back on and cringing as the shirt dragged against the burn on his back.

"Just let me tell the staff that they can go home early."


End file.
